


Reverse roles

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Dustin Henderson Has Powers, Eleven | Jane Hopper has no powers, F/M, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: El is mad that Mike and Lucas went after Will under the rain without her.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 6





	Reverse roles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inverson des rôles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732031) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 9 of the calendar!

Jane took off hey rollerblades and get in the Wheeler house, greeting them, and hurried herself in the cave of their house. She was angry because the last night, Mike and Lucas went out to go behing Will on their own under the storm and they didn't warn her. She was mad at them to let her on her own when they could go out. She was going to _kill_ them for that. They said they even have found something but even if it was Will, she wouldn't let them get away from problems that easily.

“Close the door!” Mike hurried her.

She tool a long breath, keeping anger inside for the right moment. She went down the stairs and was stop by Lucas who grabbed her by the elbows.

“I have to say that I didn't agree with that.

-With wath? Searching Will without me?

-What? No, it's logical, we couldn't ask you to came with us under the rain and at night, we would have problems.

-Will is my step brother! I worry about him as much as you!

-Please, stop yelling!” Mike complained.

Jane was about to tell him to fuck off for how him and Lucas behaved with her when she noticed the boy standing in an improvised cabin. He seemed to be about their age, had no hair on his head and wore a too big _Benny's Burgers_ shirt. He was looking at them, her in particular, with worry.

“You're scaring him by talking this loud.” Mike bawled them out with a soft voice, giving a little of pudding to the boy.

“Who is he?

-We found him yesterday under the rain.

-You go after my brother and come back with a runaway?

-I know, it make no sens!” approved Lucas.

-He is not a runaway! Look at his clothes, he wears a shirt that can only be bought at Benny's. They're is something weird.

-Non. He is just a runaway. He manipulated the nicest person to have free food and changed his clothes to not be recognized.

-And his shaved head?

-Maybe a cancer or his hairs don't grow. Look at his their, they're almost none of them, it's wouldn't be that incoherent. Did he said something or did you just decided to feed him with pudding? It's not a balanced diet. If he was at Benny's, he had only been feed with fries, you're only going to get him sick.

-He is not a dog.

-But except if he's an over-developped human, he as a stomach like everyone else and being feed only with pudding and fries will get him sick. What do you mother think about this?

-She doesn't know.

-Lucas!

-What? It's the truth!”

Jane stared at him, shaking slowly her head with disaproval.

“You have to tell, you can't hide boys in you cave, less when other ones are missing.”

She stepped back to the stairs behing her when a chair slide in her way, blocking her way. Sliding _on her own_.

Jane, Lucas and Mike turned back towards the boy whose nose was bleeding, eyebrows frowned with worry.

“No. You can't.”

-o-o-o-

Jane sat beside Bard against the table of the cafeteria where they were, waiting with him that Mike and Lucas find a place to eat, that Jonathan, Steve and Nancy came back, that her parents saved Will.

“I'm reassured to know that after all of that, you'll stay here since Steve wants to keep you with him. He likes you a lot.

-Friends.

-Yeah, he sees you as a friend! Or maybe more like a brother when you think about it.

-Brother?

-Yeah, like Will and I. We act like if we hate eachother but we really don't and I would travel dimensions for him if my parents didn't stop me to.

-It's dangerous.

-I know, but it's like that. Actually, I would risk my life for Mike and Lucas without any hesitation as well. And for you.

-Don't do that. I don't want to lose you.”

She felt herself blushing at his words and nibbled her cheek to not do stupid thing.

“I don't want to lose you either. You're my friend.”

Bard smiled at her widly and hugged her, happy.

“You're my friend too. My best friend.”

She hugged him too to hide her blushing and she let him go when she heard Mike and Lucas scream that the bad guys were here. She stepped away from Bard and took his hand to make him run behind her in a vain try to run away from the bad peoples.

-o-o-o-

Jane sat on the ground, a little tired by the party. Bard – no, he said his name was Dustin, she had to remembered it – had made her danse all the long, laughing everytime he made her turned because her dress flew lightly around her. Dustin sat next to her and took her hand in his, still smiling. She knew it bothered him a little to not have his cap but he had understood he had to bell well dressed that night. She put her hand on his shoulder and sighed to express what she felt.

“It was fine.

-Please, do not make me dance that much again without let me rest.

-Did I do something wrong?

-You clearly have more energy than I thought and me not. You did nothing wrong, I just wasn't prepared.

-Ok. I like dancing with you.

-Me too. You're surprisly a good dancer.

-Steve taught me.

-I'm not surprised. He is apparently a good dancer. Nancy told me. Did he help you to comb your hair?

-Yes.

-That new.

-You don't like.

-It's not that I don't like, it's more that I'm used to see you with a cap. It doesn't matter. I'm glad you're here-...

-Me too.”

She straightened, preparing herself to talk fast so he wouldn't interrupt her again. She turned towards him and looked at him seriously.

“I'm glad you're here _because_ I like you a lot.

-Me too. You're my friend.

-I don't like you that way. I like you more.

-I don't understand.

-I like you as... I like you in the way I would like you to be my lover.

-What's a lover?”

This question stopped her for a moment. She frowned.

“You don't know what a lover is. Of course you don't, you've been free for only a year, what do you know about life? It's clearly not a priority of all the things you need to know.”

She sat back against the wall and covered her face with her hand, in shame. She hated herself for wanting Dustin to be her lover when he had no idea what it was.

“I'm sorry. You deserve someone better than me, I'm so selfish.

-You're saying stupid things.

-No! Look at yourself, you have no idea what a lover is and I don't think about it.

-Explain-moi what it is.

-So you feel obligated? I don't want to force you that.

-I want to know. Explain.

-Fine!” She brought her hands back to her dress. “It's like... Lucas and Max, Mike and Will or Nancy and Jonathan.

-I see. Lovers kiss, right? And spend time togetheur?”

She blushed a little more, not daring to look at him.

“Yeah, they do that.”

Dustin moved to be in front of her.

“We already spend a lot of time together. I want to spend more.

-Oh?

-Yes. I don't know if I want to kiss because I don't get what people do when they're kissing, it's weird, but I do want to hold your hand. And spend time with you. If that's what you want.

-I don't want to do it because I want to.

-I want to, really. But I don't know if holding hands is enough for you.

-Of course it's enough.”

She laughed softly and hugged him, strongly.

“So I'm your lover.

-If you want. I won't obligate you.

-I want.

-So you are my lover.”


End file.
